the life of a mutant
by 1noel11
Summary: SO my life takes a turn towards disatser. When I get thrown into a world of mutants and mercenaries. Falling in love is one thing I didnt expect to happen. Will I survive the Wilson twins and learn to control my power or will I get killed in the process. This is my journey of the mutant world. y fic. DIsclamer I dont own the Xmen or related Chracter except the ones I do.
1. A strange encounter w the woman in red

**Disclaimer: I donot own any X-men franchise characters they are owned by Marvel and Fox respectivly.  
This chapter contains: Kidnapping of one of the main characters. His name is James. Other charcaters include Toad and unnamd guards  
**

* * *

I whimpered behind a cloth gag the guard had tied around my face. My hands were tied behind me preventing me from pulling the disgusting rag off. Despite my full awareness of how the ropes dug into my skin I pulled them in each direction trying to get them loose. Sore and rubbed raw, my wrists went numb and I went limp from the exhausting struggle. I looked around the Armored car that I'd been thrown in. Another super-powered mutant had been caught with me and he now sat across from me, not at all afraid of the men on either side of us. The other mutant had green skin and didn't look interested in talking or doing anything. I scrunched my nose at what was most likely his scent; molding gym sock. He caught my stare and gave me a quick wink, like a reassurance that he knew what was coming next. We both flinched and looked up as a thud sounded on top of the Car.

The car kept moving at it's steady pace as the guards in the back with us went on defence. Two gunshots sounded and the car swerved before righting its course. One guard in the cab was yelling at someone. Another shot sounded and the car swerved again.

"Bloody Hell! Whats going on!" The green mutant yelled, smug look on his face from before wiped clean.

"Shut up." One guard snapped at green mutant stuck his tongue out. Suddenly he fell out of his seat as the car flipped. I screamed as I was thrown out of my own seat and crashed into one of the guards, hitting my head against his gun. The car stopped moving after several rolls.

The doors creaked and groaned in protest to opening. I squinted against the light that started to trickle in and blinked stars from my eyes. The green mutant grumbled as he got to his feet.

I looked at the shadow of the person pushing open the doors. The green mutant let out a hefty laugh, "About time, Camen. I thought you forgot about me." He stated with an amused smirk.

The person scoffed "Damn it wrong armored car." She said sarcastically "Let me get that off ya."

I slowly got to my feet, I could feel something warm and sticky running down my forehead. The green mutant jumped out and held his arms up as the woman, Camen, shot the power inhibitors off.

"Ya Comin' Kid?" She looked at me. I nodded and limped out careful not to trip on the guards. I glanced up at the woman who towered over me.

"Ooh that's going to scar." She hissed and pulled my gag off. I nodded again, unable to speak somehow, as she undid my bindings. Reaching up, I touched my forehead and looked at my fingers seeing the thick red liquid on them. Just the feel of it made me dizzy and I stumbled before the ground came swirling up to meet me.

The woman scoffed, as she picked me up and hefted me over one shoulder "Welcome to DC kid."

I groaned as I started to come too, the fluorescent lights above me not helping the pounding headache in my skull. I gave myself some time for my eyes to adjust then took a look around. I had to pull my bangs out of my eyes to get a clear view, and I found a set of IV's taped to my arm making them feel a little heavy. I was alone in what looked like a hospital room. My head throbbed as I touched it's bandage. What happened…? I sat in confusion for what seemed like half a second before the events of last night came flooding back right to the moment I fainted. The memory of the blood on my face and hands was enough to make my stomach churn until I heard a loud shout from outside of the room.

"What do you mean you won't release the kid!" A brit yelled.

Sitting up I glanced out of the open hospital door. Deciding that it would be best to get out of this place as quickly as possible I tried to get to the exit. Tentatively I pulled back the thin sheet that covered me and set my feet on the freezing linoleum floor. I attempted a first step and my knee buckled. I caught myself on the bed rail and a piercing wail sounded beside me. I glared at the machine that started an alarm. The machine silenced and I pulled the IV out of my arm, wincing from the slight pinch.

I glanced around once more and saw that my regular clothes had been replaced by a hospital gown. Great- new mission: first find cloths, then break out. I crept towards the door and looked through it into a long hallway.

The man from earlier was standing by the wall opposite me. Goggles hung around his neck. He wore a loose shirt, jeans, and a troubled frown. A shadow caught my attention; the woman who saved us.

"Sir, you will let us leave with him. Or you'll become one of your own patients." The woman said. She got threateningly close to the doctor, enough to make him back up into a food cart. I saw the doctor gulp and stammer.

"Y-You can't leave with a John Doe." The doctor tried to explain. "Look, I do not have any information on this young man, or even any proof he has a connection to you. You cannot leave with him just because it conveniences you. I'm sorry." Two guards came up behind the doctor.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes they're trying to leave with a patient who has no identity."

The woman shared a look with the man who had moved back to her side and nodded. She dipped her head and backed away. Following, he slipped closer to the wall and stuck to the wall. The woman smirked and waited for the guards to follow. One got close and she whipped out a gun. She shot him non fatally and the guard went down. The other pulled his gun out when a green object wrapped around his neck.

I looked over and saw it was the green man's tongue

The green man turned his head and the guard's neck snapped. The tongue returned to its owner and the man crawled up the wall.

"Now, You're going to let us take the kid and no one else dies." The woman said as she walked over to the guard.

"No." The doctor said in a moment of courage.

The woman stepped on the guard shoulder. He screamed out in pain. "I'll shoot him again." She loosely held the gun in her hand, pointing it at the guards head, a teasing smile on her lips.

"Y-You're bluffing." The doctor stammered.

I flinch hearing the gunshot and the blood splatter the window. Through the whole exchange I had watched in a silent horror, holding my hand to my mouth to keep me from calling out. The woman smirked and walked past the doctor and up to my door.

I backed away as she entered "C'mon kid. Toad! Let's get outta here 'fore MRD show." I went to talk but found my voice gone. she grabbed my shoulder in a death grip and Toad, (what kind of name is Toad), placed a hand on my other. I blink and suddenly were in a warehouse.


	2. Safe House

"So whats your name kid?" Toad asked. He moved so he was in front of me, standing in a crouched kind of stance.

He had been nice enough to let me borrow a pair of pants and a hoodie (though oversized, it was very comfortable and much appreciated) but I just couldn't find it in my heart to _fully_ trust this pair. A part of my head told me to be cautious, but then the side I trusted least told me to stop being so stubborn. They saved my life for pete's sake! Keeping my eyes down I reluctantly answered.

"J-James." I stammered, much to my embarrassment. "Are you going to kill me?" _Ugg, can I sound any more like a wimp?_ I looked over at the woman who had moved off to the side going through a refrigerator.

"Nah." She waved off my question like I had asked if she worked out. We were currently at a safe-house-sort-of-place to keep 'chill' and wait for… I don't really know what. We were in a warehouse building that from the looks of it is pretty abandoned. The room they had led me to was small, but big enough for a couch and table, a fridge and…

"are those…?"

"Bombs?" Toad finished for me, regarding a stack of boxes and crates labeled ' **DANGER'** "Not all of them." He finished vaguely. Earlier, I was led by him to the couch and offered a seat. I had looked at the brown upholstery and winced a bit at the fast food wrappers poking out from the cushions. Deciding it would be better to sit on the floor I plopped down and leaned against it instead. Toad shrugged and took a seat himself.

"So what kind of sonic are ya?" The woman asked as she opened her beer.

"What?" I looked up at Toad for clarification. To be honest I could barely hear them over the sound of a sharp ringing in my ear, but I guess it didn't matter because what I could hear didn't make any sense.

"Your mutant power. It's vocals right?" I nodded.

"What can you do?" she asked. I looked back down at the ground. _Of all the questions in the world…?_ I guess anyone would be curious though.

"I, um, sing." I looked at my feet feeling miserable at the reminder of my stupid ability. The woman choked on her drink.

"Come again." She rasped

"I sing." I tried again hoping the red on my cheeks was dimmed in the low lighting. She and Toad look at each other before bursting out laughing.

"You mean like Dazzler?" Toad asked as he recovered. Suddenly I didn't think he was so kind anymore. I stuck my tongue out at him. He gave me a look that said 'challenge accepted' and whipped out his tongue far enough to almost touch my nose several feet away. I jerked back, ramming my head into the crate behind me and gave out a yelp. The two instantly tripled in laughter and Toad had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Who? Who are you?" I turned to the Woman and ignored there giggle fits the best I could. She calmed down and looked at me.

"Camen, Camen Wilson. Most know me as Deathwish though." She said and walked towards us. I paled at the name I'd thought was a myth. One that even grown adults were afraid to whisper. Deathwish is a world class mercenary and Assassin. She's known for her high kill and success rate. Not to mention she's one of the most expensive, and up there with the best of the best. And her brother is Deadpool, supposedly. I had been rescued by Deathwish.

"You've heard of me."She said with a small laugh at my expression.

My mouth had somehow fallen open in shock so I closed it with a loud _snap!_

"Hey Kay. Where's your swords?" Toad asked, obviously bored with the topic of conversation and changing the subject.

"Wade has them, he's getting the grips redone." She responded and tossed him a beer. She tossed me a water bottle. I wasted no time in tearing off the cap and gulping the contents. When I noticed the pair staring at me I switched to embarrassed sips instead.

Toad nodded understanding.

"I'll call Xavier to let him know." Camen said and pulled out a phone as she walked away.

"James. We're going to drop ya off at the Xavier school for the gifted. With him you can learn to control your powers." Toad said as he swigged his drink.

I thought about that for a moment letting it sink in. "...what if I don't want to go?" I asked in a whisper low enough so he couldn't hear. Honestly, I was terrified of my powers. I didn't want them controled- I wanted them gone! I looked up at him but without knowing he had gotten unexpectedly close to me with his face. I tried to jump up again but somehow managed to slam my forehead into his nose.

"Bloody hell! What was that for mate?" Toad asked as he looked at me

For some reason I felt the need to get defensive, "Well, why are _you_ getting in my space?!" I could feel a thick blush forming on my cheeks at my uncareful movements. I tried to move away but he stopped me from getting too far.

"Cause you're to easy to sneak up on." He said, the corners of his lips pulling up in a smirk. Then the skin around his cheeks and ears turned a darker green as he added, "And you're kinda cute." as he dropped down into a crouch. I started to realise that's how he stood most of the time and- whoa, wait... WHAT?! _Did he just call me cute?_ My inner thoughts panicked but before I could come up with a witty or somewhat cool response he jerked to attention to where the woman had walked off. Now alarmed and forgetting our quick exchange I peeked that way as well. The ground shook and Camen came running back in.

"We got company. Move!" Camen ordered. Toad jumped up and ran after her. I followed close, scared out of my mind. Camen stopped, and looked at me with a smile that made me want to cry.

"Kid sing when I say now." She ordered. _You're kidding?_ I thought annoyance drowning my fear as I rolled my eyes.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled as they continued a ways away leaving me behind and out of breath from just the short amount of running. Just my luck I had been saved by a bunch of crazy people who wanted me to use the very thing I was trying to run away from.

"Its been said." Camen answered with a smirk. I rolled my eyes again then turned back and watched as four people came into the warehouse. Camen put in earbuds and Toad covered his ears almost touching the corners of his mouth that were pulled back in a wicked grin.

"Now!"

I looked at the four in front of me at a loss for what to do then started to sing Skyfall. I watched as the woman in red went to a knee and held her head. One man stomped the ground and the room shook, a crack going up the wall and across the ceiling and a piece fell ontop of them. The silver haired one managed to barely move out of the way before collapsing.

I stopped as I finished the song. I look at Deathwish and saw the pure look of glee on her face. Toad was staring at what I had done.

Camen pulled the earbuds out, " That was Awesome kid. Now we gotta get out of here before Erik shows up." She slapped Toad out of stupor and headed out another entrance. I followed them and looked at the red and white car parked in the garage.

"Way to go Wade. Piss off SHIELD even more." I heard Camen mutter. She got in the drivers seat. Toad hopped into the back. I climbed in next to him. She backed out and turned the car around. I held on as the car started to float before propelling forward. I watched as trees and buildings flew by.  
'Holy Shit' i'm in a flying car' I panicked (seemed to be doing a lot of that lately). Despite my extremely childish (but very real) fear of heights I watched clouds go by with an even more childlike amazement. I saw something in the distance, as we neared it. It looked like… an aircraft carrier. Except, you know- in the sky? I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing right. _This is just… a BUTT-TON to process._

"What is it?" I asked. I turned to face them and they both shared a look.

Camen answered "That, my small friend is the helicarrier. We're returning the car. When we get on board, stay in the car and duck." She looked back at me to make sure I understood. I gave her a nod despite my bewildered thoughts.

I felt the car jolt as it landed and turned back to the window to see several people surrounding us drawing guns. I saw Camen flip a switch before jumping out. She walked a few steps before the men opened fire. I watched in horrid fascination as she stumbled back and hit an invisible barrier, falling to the ground. Blood smudged as she went down. She got back up seconds later.

I looked at her disgusted, fascinated and horrified at the same time. I looked to Toad to see if he looked the same, he didn't.

"Yeah she does that." Toad whispered as he watched her. Camen raised her hands and spit out a bullet.

"I'm not the one who took it." She said to the men. One in a suit walked forward through the gunmen and looked at me and Toad with a raised eyebrow.

"I put the barriers up Coulson. I'm not stupid. I died at your hand once, i'm not too eager to do it again." she nodded to Toad who took the invisible barrier down. "We need a ride to Xavier's figured SHIELD had one we could borrow. After all i brought Lola back."Camen said.

The man, Coulson I think, nods and turns to walk away. Toad and Camen following behind him. I quickly followed after them.

"Thank you Ms. Wilson. We're even?" Coulson asked

"That we are Agent. Might want I.T. to go over Lola though." Camen said and shook his hand. Toad hopped inside and up to the cockpit and climbed into the Pilot seat. Camen climbed into the Copilot seat.


	3. A chance at revenge

I watched them with mild interest as they flipped switches and pushed buttons. Camen gave a thumbs up to someone I couldn't see. I grabbed hold of the seat as the Jet rocked and it started a vertical take off. I saw the jet turn and fell on my butt as the jet hurdled forward . I climbed back to my feet and watched as the suburbs of New York and Farmland passed under us. My attention was drawn by Camen talking.

"Scott, Calm down." she went silent listening to the other end.

"He's a Sonic." I realised she was talking about me and tried to pay more attention. I noticed her shoulders stiffen.

"What do you mean."she growled. "Try to hold him. I want to end that SOB." She snapped. I watched as she calmed down "hey Logan." I shrank back some seeing the positively evil smile that spread across her face then the look of Joy. "I owe ya Logan. Can you keep Victor busy till we get there. We're 30 minutes out." She hummed and nodded. Toad looked over to her.

"Victor?"

"Yeah, he showed up at the school looking for me and Wade. His backup was Wild Child. Logan already gutted him." Camen responded

"Creed's an asshole." Toad mumbled and the jet sped up more.

I looked out the window as we approached a mansion. Camen got up and walked to the loading ramp. Toad nodded and flicked a switch. I held on to a rope and watched as Camen jumped out. I ran over to the front and saw her landed, creating a small crater, then get back up and heading around back.

"What's she doing?" I ask.

Toad stayed silent as he maneuvered the jet into a hangar bay.

Camen's POV

I radioed ahead to the Xavier mansion.

"What!" A very stressed out man answered

"Scott, Calm down" I replied

"what do you want Camen?" Scott replied

"Mutant kid, He's a sonic."

"Hey! Give-" Scott was cut off

"Deathwish. Victor's here he attacked the school with Wildchild." I stiffened as I listened.

"What do you mean?"

"They're looking for you an' Wade. I gutted Kyle, but he should be up and movin' around by the time you're here. The team's got Victor cornered, in the lower levels." A gruff voice said

I stiffened, bristling trying to keep my feral side down. "Hold him. I want that SOB. Hey Logan, I owe ya." I couldn't help the feral smile that crossed my face. _That bastard is going to pay for what he put me and Wade through._

"Keep Victor busy, We're 30 minutes out." I told him falling back on my days as a soldier. Logan gave a snort of agreement and hung up.

"Victor?" Toad asked, he knew my past with the cat.

"Yeah." I told him and passed on what Logan had told me.

"Creed's an Asshole." Toad murmured and sped the jet up. I smirked and took off the headset. I got up and walked to the back of the jet. James moved out of my way. I duly noted him grabbing onto the cargo net to keep from falling.

toad opened the door and I walked down the ramp waiting for the right time before jumping.

I hit the ground hard, I felt and heard several bones snap. I pushed off and ran for the mansion. I ran into the foyer. Night crawler grabbed me and teleported us down.

I saw a blur of red and black and smirked following my brothers lead. I lept into the fight taking my swords off his back.  
Wildchild and Sabertooth were backed into a corner both fighting off the X-men and Wolverine.

"Move!" I growled. I ran through one of them, _Whats her name?,_ I mentally shrug and went for Sabertooths head. Wade went for Wildchild.

I heard Wildchild yowl in pain. I glanced over as Sabertooth threw me. My vision went red, seeing the overgrown cat rip Wade in half. I growled as i got to my feet and shot forward. I heard a choking sound as Sabertooth looked down at two katanas sticking threw his chest. I held him still as Wolverine came slicing. Sabertooth's head rolled and bounced to the floor, stuck in a mix of horror and pain. I pulled the swords out and tossed the body off to the side and waited for the sickening sound of bone, guts, muscle, and skin putting itself back together.

I flicked my wrist and put the swords back in there holsters on my back. Taking a deep breath I calmed down, my feral side retreating. Wade climbed back to his feet.

"Can someone give me a hand?" Wade calmly said as he held up his arm severe at the wrist. I smile despite myself and chuckle "Sure, Wade. Lets go find your hand." I heard a few of the younger X-men chuckling.

"Here it is." Rouge said walking up to us after a few minutes carrying Wade's gloved hand.

"Thanks Rouge." Wade said and took the hand. He reattached it.

rouge looked to me.

"Don't have them on me, they're in the jet." I replied. The stripped hair X-men nodded and followed me to the hanger bay. Wade teleporting in after us laughing about who knows what.

We waited for Toad to secure the quinjet, before heading on board.


	4. The man behind the frog skin

JAMES POV

"Kid, Wade and Rouge. Guys this is James. Sonic." They nodded toward me as Camen gave a short introduction. They all seemed pretty busy so I tried to keep out of their way which somehow left me standing next to the red clad man known as Wade. ... _Wait that's Deadpool!_ My mouth almost dropped open a second time. It was easy to see how the two assassins were related. As I looked back and forth between their tall figures I also took note of how both were apparent fans of red. _Wait is she covered in blood?_ I watched her as she grabbed a bookbag from the front and came back over to the woman. I zoned out as they started talking and looked up at Deadpool. _WHY IS EVERYONE TALLER THAN ME!_

I could tell he was smiling under his mask. He looked down at me with a smug look.

"Toad you got a cute one." He said suddenly.

"Shut up." Toad growled his face turning a darker shade of green. I saw Camen watching out of the corner of my eye. She and Deadpool shared a shit eating grin and walked out. Rouge followed them and shortly after we heard the click of the locks.

"I hate them sometimes." Toad mumbled.

"...I'm starting to know the feeling," I replied, head down trying to make myself smaller. Wow, reduced to cowering. _I honestly can't believe I'm 17_. That thought made me so disappointed in myself.

"What's wrong kid?" Toad asked seeing me shrink into myself. "I don't bite."He added with a nervous grin, obviously trying to tease me.

"Nope. But you're blushing makes me uncomfortable." I tried teasing back (failing miserably) and changing the subject. It seemed to work, as he walked off attempting to get his even greener face under control. I watched as it spread to his ears, making me smile for the first time in months. He disappeared for a few seconds where he thought no one could hear him.

"Bloody Hell, I'm acting like a little School girl." Toad breathed out. He ran a hand through his hair before glancing back at me. He walked back into my line of vision and sat down in one of the seats and ran his hands over his face with a sigh, before looking at me and smiling.

The small action made me forget for a second that one- he was mostly a frog, and two- the panick attack I had felt coming on when remembering the events of the past week. It seems one day you're on the streets, running from home then the next crazy second your being saved by one hell of an assassin and another guy whom you might just be crushing on. Go figure.

"You know they aren't going to let us out anytime soon." Toad said and sighed again he looked out the window and flipped off someone I couldn't see, but if I had a guess it was Deadpool and Deathwish.

The intercom crackled to life "We'll bring you guys dinner at some point." It was Rouge, I think. I scrambled up to the window to see them leaving the hangar. The death siblings had a swagger about them, giving each other high fives while the girl, Rouge, shook her head in laughter. I felt Toad lean over my shoulder to watch them leaving.

"Wow… they're…" I paused looking for the right word. I looked up at him as he sighed.

"Gits."

"...Yup." I gave him a small laugh and he leaned on the door.

"Sooooooo…?" He rubbed the back of his neck, at a loss for words. "What now?"

I moved my hands to the window sill and stared out it as I asked, "Is everything usually like this?"I saw his reflection move away as he moved towards the loading door and looked up at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know…." I stopped searching for the right thing to say.

"the Wilsons?" he supplied

I gave a chuckle thinking of the Death siblings. "Sure, tell me about them."

"yeah. Wade's ' got more than a few screws loose. At least Camen has common sense even if she does have a death wish." He stopped with a grin. "No pun intended. The two of them together could easily level Manhattan." Toad said as he jumped up and pulled a control box cover off the ceiling revealing the wires. I watched him for a while as he looked for the right wire

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a set of wires." He answered and jumped up to the ceiling, sticking to the surface upside down and he searched.

"Well, thanks sherlock." I muttered under my breath.

"Found it!" He happily yelled and pulled out a bundle of wires

"What…" I felt like this guy was suddenly _reeeeaaaaaly_ crazy. I took a few steps away from him to be safe.

"Don't look at me like that. I might do something stupid." Toad mumbled as he set to work with the bundle.

I thought of the possible definitions of stupid, my mind falling on one that had me as red as a tomato all over again. I plopped on the floor drawing my knees to my chest and hiding my face from him. "Tha's not phunni," I said through the hoodie covering the rest of my head.

"It kind of is kid. Judging by how red you turned we're thinking in the same direction." Toad said as he pulled wires out of the bundle and connected them to each other.

I sat for a moment in my little misery then, deciding against being anti-social, shyly scooted over to where he was working.

Toad looked down at me, and smirked. I just kept quiet and watched him as he took apart wires and reconnected them in a different order. He seemed really aware of how close I was to him now, his shoulders stiffening each time he reached for something by my feet. Once or twice his hand brushed over it and he would recoil with a nervous laugh.

Toad set down the bundles and looked at me, his green eyes studying me. I tried for a while not to notice him but eventually I gave out and tried to sneak a peek. My breath caught as our gazes locked and for a moment we both just sat there. i watched as he came closer. Suddenly Toad's hand slipped as he leaned forward and i froze as our lips met. At first I could think nothing but _OMG am I doing it wrong?_

Toad pulled back with a smile and he winked at me before grabbing the wires again and going back to work. i could see a faint blush on his cheeks as he turned away, even though he was trying to be cool about it. No longer all that shy I continued my staring and witnessed him getting physically uncomfortable with me watching him. Finally he jumped up to the ceiling to avoid my gaze.

"What?" He asked somewhat angrily. "What is it, spit it out!"

I giggled to myself. "Are you going to turn into a prince?" My voice the most confident it's been since… forever.

He blanked dropping the bundle of wires, so now they hung from the ceiling. "I'll be whatever you want, if you kiss me again." came the snarky reply.

I couldn't help it. I began to laugh. Wholeheartedly and until I could feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I heard the clang of metal as he jumped back down but I was completely unaware that he had come up behind me. I looked up just in time to see his hand come round my sides.

I squealed as he tickled me. I heard him laughing maniacally by my ear his breath warm against the nape of my neck. I turned my head and kissed him. I could feel his arms tightening around me and I relaxed into him. I really didn't mean to but I think I was starting to get a little too comfortable with him. Hey, it's the safest i've felt in weeks and I was going to hold on to him.


	5. Tacos

Camen Pov

I laugh as I walked out of the hangar bay, with Wade and Rouge. _They are so_ _cute together_. I clapped my hands and turned to Rouge "Tacos."

The southern X-men smirks "yeah, kitchen. Teacher wing." I smile at the disorientation that comes with Wade's teleporter. I look around and sure enough were in the kitchen.

"Lose the mask, Wade." I said and started to pull out the ingredients.

Wade took off his mask and gloves and put them in his pocket. I saw Rouge smile appreciatively as she looked over Wade's face.

"See something you like?" Wade asked as he glanced at Rouge with a small smile.

"Can you two knock it off till after we get Taco's?" I asked

"Sure thing Kay." He started, I put a hand over his mouth before anything else could be said.

"You're disgusting." I said as he licked my hand. I pulled my hand away and went to wash my hands again.

Rouge laughed and helped Wade prepare the tacos.

I smirked "lets go interupt the Froggy and his Prince."

Wade smirked and disappeared.

################################

James pov.

The moment I opened my eyes and saw Deadpool behind Toad, I pulled away with a hoarse yelp. Toad soon realized we had company and released me.

Toad spun and went to hit him. Deadpool caught his wrist "Save it for later. Its Taco time."

I stumbled as the world shifted around me. The sensation of floating filled my head and my knees went weak, almost collapsing me to the floor. I felt two sets of strong hands catch me before I got too far.

"Take it easy kid. Teleporting takes a while to get used to." Camen said. Toad hummed agreeing with her.

"That was rude Wade. You should have given him a warning." A southern voice said

"You going to punish me Marie?" Deadpool's voice had a rasp to it.

"Not in the kitchen!" A new voice said, I saw the newcomers boots, he smelled like old cigars, smoke and outdoors. I looked up at the man, he was about my height, heavily muscled, and had wild hair. he wore jean, cowboy boots and a stained wife beater top.

"Nice of you to join us Logan." Camen said

"Who's the kid?" The man said

"A sonic, your new student. his names James." Camen said

Toad looked hurt and mouthed why

Camen glared at him, they'd obviously talk later.

Toad nodded and stood up. I stood up as well. Deadpool was jumping around singing _It's raining Tacos_ very off key. I looked at him now that he didn't have his mask on. I expected him to be scarred not a talkative handsome chiseled blonde.

Camen slipped into a seat at the table. Toad dragged me behind him and we sat across from the Wilson siblings. Rouge sat next to Wade and Logan sat nexx to me and Camen.

"So where are you two off to next?" Logn asked as he bit into his taco.

"Madripoor," Camen answered "yes i'll keep an eye out for Akihiro."

"I'm going to hitch a ride with them." Wade butted in with a mouth full of food. Rouge and Camen elbowed his sides.

I looked down at my Taco unsure whether or not to eat it. I glanced at Toad and saw him eating his. So I tentatively took a bite. To my surprise it was very spicy and good

I saw Carmen's eyes glaze over, she nodded "Toad, Logan. Prof wants to speak with us. Rouge keep an eye on Wade." Camen said as she stood up. Toad nodded and ate the rest of his Taco then jumped over the table and landed next to her. Logan followed the two out.

We sat there in silence

"I had a cupcake for breakfast this morning." Wade said like it was normal. I glanced at Rouge who was smiling.

"Then I had a chimichanga." he said calmly "Then I went and got beer, and went over to Weasel's and messed with him. Then the voices had the idea to come here and mess with Logan." He then loudly started to eat his fourth taco.

"Voices?" I ask cautiously, I cringe as he ate with his mouth open talking nonsense.

"Oh. Yeah. Yellow and White, they have some good ideas. Well White does anyway." He said through a mouthful.

"Wade. Manners." Rouge said.

Wade swallowed "Sorry."

Rouge rolled her eyes "So James tell me about yourself." she said as she looked at me.

"Uhhhh." I blanked, I wasn't expecting her to talk to me. I hesitated big time, unsure whether I could really trusted myself enough to talk about the past without an attack. She seemed to sense my uncertainty and placed a gloved hand on my forearm, reaching across the table with ease.

" It's alright darlin if you don't want to talk. Wade can do enough for all three of us." Rouge said her southern accent calming my nerves.

Letting my mouth take over I sighed, "No, it's ok. I've just… Had it rough I guess." I tried to explain. My head was tilted down but my eyes gazed out the window.

"We all have." Wade said. I could feel Rouge giving him a sad smile and that gave me courage to continue. I wasn't alone anymore, and a small part of me soared.

"Kid you want me to talk instead?" Wade asked then doubled over as Rouge elbowed him somewhere I couldn't see. "That was cheap." he whined in a high pitched sound. Watching them together made me give a tiny smile, just barely lifting the corners of my lips.

"I don't know. I kind of have the feeling that you would just talk anyway." I tried to tease. Rouge gave a chuckle and nodded in agreement.

Wade glared at Rouge "SO. What do you want to talk about?" he asked turning to me. He looked like a hyperactive puppy.

"... How about something… simple?" I ended in a question.

Rouge chuckled "There's nothing simple when it comes to him." Rouge said with a chuckle

"Well, what about you?" I challenged. "And the guy got excited about cupcakes for breakfast. That's pretty basic."

"yeah thats Wade. Something simple about me. I can't touch people." Rouge said.

"I get excited about a lot of stuff." Wade said "Mostly Tacos. And Guns. And money.

And me. And Chimichangas. And ….. Really any mexican food." he said and tilted his head like he was listening to something "Hey I don't want to scar the kid!" He said suddenly

I looked to Rouge, "the voices?" I guessed.

"Yup" She answered, popping the 'p' at the end. "Do I want to know what they said?"

"You know what they said." He replied with a sly smile, giving his eyebrows a wiggle. Rouge narrowed her eyes and slapped him. He fell out of the chair laughing.

"What?" I asked innocently looking between the two. Rouge was clearly willing herself to keep serious, refusing to turn red.

"Now as I was saying, that's my gift. I know you're a sonic, but what exactly are you capable of?" Wade was still on the floor, not letting the thought go as he rolled around with laughter. A clear red welt was beginning to show on his face, but soon faded.

I looked back at her and she was waiting patiently for my answer. "Uh, I- um." I really didn't want them to laugh at me like Deathwish and Toad had. Somehow I knew Rouge wouldn't make fun of me like that, but I was uneasy about Wade.

Rouge saw my hesitance and looked at Wade she took off a glove and touched his face.

"No-" He went limp on the floor

"Go ahead darlin." Rouge said to me as she put the glove back on. In that moment she seemed more like an angel than anything else to me.

"Ok," I said, stifling a laugh behind my hand. "Well, when I sing I can make people… do things." I stopped.

"Harmonics. That's interesting. We haven't had a sonic here in years and he couldn't sing a note. If he tried it was like a cat was being ran over by a lawn mower… repeatedly." Rouge said with a stifled laugh remembering him. We talked some more and waited until the man on the floor was conscious. _This is nice._ I thought with a smile and realized that my fear for coming to this place was totally irrational as I finished my Taco, listening to Rogue talk about anything and everything.


	6. A mission and a goodbye kiss

Professor X's Office

Camen walked in, followed by Toad and Logan.

"Ms. Wilson. I'm glad you could join us. Logan you're needed in the danger room." Xavier said

Logan grunted in acknowledgment and left again.

"You two are headed to Madripoor. Am I correct?" Xavier asked

"That you are Chuck. Why you got something for us to do?" Camen asked

"Yes actually I need you to deliver a package for me." he said and pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper from a drawer in his desk.

"What is it?" Toad asked as he took it from the older man.

"Some books one of my former students wanted. Her name is Rati." Xavier said

"Sure thing Chuck." Camen said "Any idea where she might be?"

"The docks more then likely. Call me when you are there and I'll check cerebro for you."

"Okay. Will do, consider us even." Camen said and nodded goodbye to the Professor.

Toad followed along

"Can we bring James?"

"He's a liability. You and I both know, He'll get killed or shot or lost. Or all of the above." Camen said and glance back at him. Toad was giving her puppy eyes.

"You look stupid. You ask him and he says yes. You have to watch him and keep up with him. No promises he won't end up as Akihiro bait though." Camen said "And tell Wade, wheels up in thirty." she took the package and headed off towards the hangar.

Toad smiled that was the best he was going to get out of her. He ran towards the kitchen.

########################################

James POV

Wade coughed as he started to come around. I looked under the table and saw him sit up.

"That wasn't very nice." He mumbled and slowly stood up "I love it and hate it when you do that." he said looking at her. He looked up towards the door as Toad came in

"Wheels up in thirty. Grab what you want and get to the jet." Toad said

Wade nodded and stole a kiss from Rouge before disappearing. The kiss didn't really catch me off guard (I had suspected as much). She looked like she was going to kill him, but sighed with a slight laugh and got up to go to the hanger. She stopped by Toad and whispered something that I couldn't pick up. Toad nodded in response.

I stayed at the table, trying to keep my eyes on the window. I felt someone move to stand next to me, then fall in a crouch propping his arms on my seat. I looked down at Toad and he smiled wide.

"Hey, we're headed off to the next stop. Why don't you tag along." He gave me an expectant look. I swallowed and my eyes caught the window again where two mutant kids were playing a game of frisbee, one was floating a few feet over the ground the other was zipping around to catch the disk.

"... I kinda want-"

"Hey ya'll better hustle if you're gonna make it to take-off!" Called Rouge.

"We'll be down in a sec." Toad turned his back to me to call back. I had made up my mind.

When he turned back around I blurted out, "I want to stay here!" I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to see his disappointed face.

I heard him sigh, it sounded disappointed "All right. Stay safe kid." He tussled my hair before getting up. I stood, red up to my ears as he turned around. When he closed the door behind him my heart fell through the floor. My limbs began to move on their own as I jumped up and ran to the door. I threw it open and was just in time to see him disappear down a hall.

"Wait!" I called out.

I ran after him turning the corner and before I could stop myself I ran smack into his shoulders, knocking us both to the floor. We sat in a stunned silence as we untangled ourselves. Once we sat in front of each other I blurted out, "I'm really sorry!"

I hung my head and mentally facepalmed 50 times. He didn't say anything so I continued, "I know you want me to come but I don't think I can handle all the dangerous stuff again. Plus I'm more than 99.9% sure no one else wants me coming with you guys. I know I'll just be in the way- but that's not important! I really just want to stay and make a connection with this place so will you please just come back for me!" I shouted the end in a flustered manner looking up at his face and trying to act confident but totally screwing it up, the blush on my cheeks betraying me. I thought for a moment then added before it was too late, "I really like you."

Toad stared at me, wide eyed as the dark green tint spread across his face and down his neck. Another silence fell across us and for a few seconds we just stared at each other as he processed what I had just told him. Finally the sight of Toads face was too much and I let out a laugh before I could stop myself. I started to giggle uncontrollably and he stayed where he was. When I looked back up at him he had a sad smile on his lips.

"Sure." He said. _wait… What?_ "I'll come back for you." _oh…_

"no promises I'll stay long though." He said standing up and offering me a hand.

"Oh…" I tried to form coherent thoughts but they just kept getting jumbled up. He leaned forward and tilted my chin up with his hand. The small peck he gave my lips was warm and made all of my senses go fuzzy. If my head was jumbled before, you could be sure that it was completely at loss now.

"Keep safe, love." He let go of me and continued down the hall leaving me where I stood in a zombie like trance as I tried to find my way back to the kitchen. I stumbled around the halls while rubbing the back of my neck with my hand, trying to keep the touch of his lips in my mind. I must have wandered the halls for an hour before I realized I was lost. It was another two before I could even care. I found a door leading outside and was greeted by a frisbee to the face. My head whipped back and I fell to the ground, happy moment from before forgotten.

"Oh Crap!" a student came running over to help me. "Sorry man, dang are you okay?!" I held my nose, gushing blood, and gave him a _look._ "Oh, right, here- lets go get you cleaned up."


	7. the man in the mask

Camen POV

"Hey just like old times! The two of us together!" Wade sang as he threw an arm around me. I chuckled despite myself. I glanced back at Rouge who was arranginging herself for the 20+ hour flight. Toad hopped on board with out James I saw the sad pout on his face as he strapped himself into the seat

"Toad you better fix my jet. I don't like wires hanging from the ceiling." I said

"Yeah. Yeah I'll fix it you coot." Toad said and spit his tongue out at me. I ducked under it

"Do it again if you want Wade flying it." I taunted. The frog just glared at me and I laughed as we took off.

Wade got up and headed back to sit by Rouge once we were at the right altitude. I smirked hearing him fall into one of his old jokes.

"You know what I like about swords? There memorable. Sure they're a little bulky, tough to get on a plane. You whip out a couple of swords at your ex-girlfriend's wedding, they will never, ever forget it." He said and stood up as he spoke pulling out the katanas as he spoke. "Granted, they're not as intimidating as having a gun, or bone-claws, or the fingernails of a bag-lady. But they work for me." He finished with a smile.

"What no manicure this time?" I called back

"You wish!" he yelled back. We both started laughing. Rouge and Toad chuckled along at his antics.

I listened in as Wade told stories of our lives, correcting him on facts more than once. I drew my attention away from them as we started to near the island nation of Madripor.

Rouge came up and took the co-pilot seat and radioed in so we could land. Once we got the all clear, I landed the jet. The jet jolted at the small drop when it landed.

Toad was the first out, followed by Wade, then me and Rouge.

"The Capital of Crime. Madripor." I said taking in a deep breath of sea air. "Gotta love it."

"Rouge find Tyger. Wade you're on Akihiro watch. Toad you're with me. We got a package to deliver." I said

Wade teleported him and Rouge off towards downtown. I went and got the package from the jet then put it in stealth mode. Toad hopped ahead of me.

"So you and the kid. I didn't take him as your type." I said. I heard him scoff and saw him trip over his hand.

"Oh and what would my type be?" He inquired as he fell back to walk next to me.

"Some one out of your league. I mean your last crush was the Scarlet Witch. Before that was Storm, Angel, Pixie. I think your first one was Magneto wasn't it?"

"Shut up!" He snapped his cheeks burning red. I crack up laughing. The sound echoes around the shipping dock.

"We got a lot of ground to cover." I said. Toad nodded

"Lets go find the ankle-biter." He said with a grunt. I smirk hearing his accent coming out loud and clear.

"You know it disappears when you're around him."

"Shut ya git." Toad cut me off before I could continue. I laughed, I loved to push his buttons. I watched him as he angrily hopped off.

"Rati!" I yelled as I walked after him. We took turns yelling the name before a young woman came out from one of the containers, eyeing us warily.

"Yes?" Her voice had a slight rasp to it. As she approached us her head tilted forward to cover her eyes with her crazy hair.

"Your Rati?" I asked and she nodded slowly, .

"munta" Toad breathed out. I elbowed him in the gut and he went down.

"Xavier asked us to deliver some books to you." I handed over the package. She tore it open and smiled. As her head was down, I noticed a rat in the hair. I guess she took the saying "like a rats nest" literally.

Toad made a disgusted face and I shrugged. The rat squeaked at us.

I thought 'hey Chuck what exactly is Rati's power?'

I felt Xavier's presence in my head ' _She can communicate with rodents.'_

' _That's not freaky at all.'_ I thought back. We watched the girl as she lifted her hand to her head and pulled it back with _another_ one! This one she nuzzled with her nose and murmured to it as she let it sniff her fingers.

"Oh, bloody hell." Toad clutched his stomach and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Thats bloody disgusting."

"Squeamish?" I said with a smile "Wouldn't of thought that. After all you have seen me get ripped to shreds and burned alive. Then watched me heal back together."

"Don't remind me." He mumbled and threw up in his mouth a little.

Rati watched our exchange, glaring profoundly at Toad for the 'disgusting' comment then giving a smile to me. "If I wanted to be ridiculed for my power I would live near humans." That shut us both up for a moment. The girl went back to cooing at her creature as I sized her up.

"Shes got a point ya idjit." I said to Toad and elbowed him in the side as he watched "I think that you forget you look like a giant frog." I hissed at him making him look at me.

"I'm a T-O-A-D! Not a frog!"

"Actually your names Mortimer, but you go by Toad. Theres a difference. 'Sides a toad an' a frog are almost the same thing, they taste the same." I let out a laugh seeing his face at the comment and heard a giggle from Rati.  
 _Well, whaddaya know? Maybe she is a regular girl._ "C'mon lets go find the guys. They've probably found Daken and Tyger by now." I said. Neither of us saw Rati tense at Daken's name. "Adios Rati" I said before me and Toad vanished.

With Rouge and Wade

We see the two walking down one of the streets. The masses moving out of Wades way. Except for one man.

He's about 6'2" , well muscled, of Asian descent. His arms are crossed the dragon tattoo that snakes around his left arm clearly visible. A slight breeze blows his mohawk to the side. One eyebrow raised and he looks rather unimpressed by the red-clad mercenary and deadly X-men in his company. This man is Daken Akihiro Howlett.

"Wilson." The man's voice silence's the entire street as people scatter to get out of the way.

"Daken!" Wade chirps happily his voice laced with deadly promise. Rouge slipped away to the sidelines.

Wade pulled out his swords, Daken drew his claws. Both smiling. Wade's in delight, Daken's was more feral in nature.

They lunged forward Metal colliding with reinforced bone. They were a blur of red and black to any one watching.

"Don't you two have anything better to do, then rip each other to shreds?" A woman in purple asked as she walked up beside Rouge.

Rouge looked over at the woman "Tyger."

"Rouge." Tyger responded with a nod.

They took a step apart as Wade's head was thrown at the wall between them. Rouge looked down at the disembodied head that was now shaking with laughter. She looked back to the street where Daken stood with a feral grin, his arms covered in blood as he stood over Wade's body. His own cuts healing quickly. Daken let out a barking laugh as he hefted the limp body over his shoulders "lets take this inside. I imagine Camen is here as well?"

Rouge nodded and picked up Wade's masked head.

Tyger led the way up to her office.


	8. forbidden love

Camen's POV

We appeared in the lobby of Tyger's building. The security drew their guns. Tyger walked in with Rouge and Daken behind her. She waved them off. We followed her up to her office. I took Wade's head and Daken set the body down standing the body up. I held his head on as the skin knitted back together. Wade then proceeded to crack his neck and his jaw and his back.

"Thank you." He said and took his swords back from Tyger.

We sat scattered around Tygers office as she discussed some work for us. Daken nodding along since it's _his_ city. By his I mean he blackmailed Tyger and all the major gangs into handing over the nation to him.

Though here he's only known as the Man in the Mask. Such a shame. I shake my head as my mind starts to wander. I see Wade perk up out of the corner of my eye.I turn my attention back to Tyger.

"There is a large gang of human traffickers making the heart of the city their territory. Can you three take care of it?" She was looking at me, Toad and Daken.

I look at the guys and shrug "Sounds like fun." I barely listened in on what she asked wade and Rouge to do, something to do with pirates.

TOAD POV

I blink and suddenly we're outside. We walk towards the heart of the city. Daken is dressed in his uniform minus the mask. Camen is dressed for War, like always. Though something seems off she's not paying attention, that could get us killed. I barely have time to duck before she whips out a gun and shoots a man out of a window. _Okay maybe she is paying attention._

That was bad Idea gunfire starts from all over. Men with guns come out from the buildings.

I see Camen dive behind a car as gunfire opens up. I slip around the corner of a building. Daken is beside Camen. She pulls out a machine gun and returns fire.

 _Where did she get that?_

Daken takes a one of the guns off her leg and starts shooting. They start to cut down the gunmen. More open up from the surrounding buildings. I see Camen leave her Cover to get closer. I hear Camen yelling profanity. I scale up the building and take out the gunmen in the windows.

"Shit!" Camen yells. I glance down to see her pull a dart out of her neck.

Daken's PoV

Camen smiles dangerously everything to her is hyped up. I sees her pupils shrink and crushes a dart by my foot. I can smell the contents. _Heat._ I make a run for cover not wanting to get caught by her blades.

Camen lets out a maniacal laugh and rushes the nearest gunman punching through his chest. She whips out her swords and runs for the gunmen. She laughs as she rips through the men. Discarding the sword to punch and crush them. The gunfire ceases and Deathwish is left standing in the middle of the carnage, her chest heaving as she pants. Blood dripping off of her hands.

"Damn, What'd she get hit with?" Toad asked as he drops down from the building nearby

"Its a drug called Heat, It's Nasty stuff. Messes with healing factors. Though she seems to like it." I said shaking his head " Right now we wait her out, or she comes after us."

"Shit." Toad said watching her.

Deathwish looked towards us tilting her head grinning. She goes to move towards us but stumbles. She looks down confused. I watch as she falters and fall to her knees.

Toad and I watch as she collapses withering and shaking. Toad steps forward, I stop him with a hand on his chest. We wait for her to still before going to check on her.

I got to her first. I could smell her healing factor burning the drug out of her system, hoping she wouldn't get hooked on it like I was. Especially seeing what she was capable with it. I wonder what she saw.

Toad stood over us looking around at the pure carnage around us. She had ripped men in half with her bare hands, not slowing down till it all went silent. I saw him flinch hearing the sickening crack of bones realigning.

"I'm going to be sick." Toad stated swallowing throw up in his mouth.

"Yeah well go somewhere else and be sick." I say and picking Camen up. Her hand clawing at my uniform with the motion. I look down and see her eyes glossed over.

"Take it easy Imōto" Daken said softly and Camen gave a slight nod and drifted off. I rub her cheek with my thumb, before looking at Toad "C'mon."

I don't really care if the frog follows me back. My main concern is getting Camen back to my penthouse.

I kick the door open and glance back "Shut the door behind you." I said to Toad. I walk back to my room and set Camen on my bed, then walked out to get a glass of water for her when she wakes up. I glance at Toad who was trying to get a bullet out of his shoulder "Hang on a minute and I can get it out."

"Yeah well I still want my arm." Toad replied. I rolled my eyes "Quiet." I shushed him and set the water on the nightstand then got the first aid kit and returned to the living room. I shut the door behind me and sat on the couch by the brit.

Toad was grumbling, so I tuned him out while I pulled the bullet out and stitched the wound closed. I made him a sling so he wouldn't upset it. I kept the kit out for Rogue for whenever she and Wade would turn up. I tossed the bullet in the air before tossing it out a window. I smirked hearing someone scream as I closed the window again.

 **Imoto is sister** **in Japanese**


	9. Pirates! Why did it have to be Pirates!

Wade POV

I break into a truck as soon as Tyger tells us what to do. Rouge climbs in on the passenger side and we drive off. I may or may not have hit a few people in the process of getting to the big ship.

I teleport on to it with Rouge and the truck. We both heard someone be crushed by the truck. I look out at who were up against. The Reavers. _Great._

 _ **[Didn't you date Spiral?]**_

 _Shut up._

"YOU!" Spiral yelled seeing me in the drivers seat

"Anyone order Pizza?" I asked as I leaned out the window. I felt Rouge taking some of my healing factor, it was always a weird sensation. She took a few of my guns and we lept out.

For those who don't know who spiral is here's her description, she's about 6 foot, white, American, six arms (four of which are metal), long grey hair, and ghastly glowing white eyes.

I glance back as the truck flips on to its side and Skullbuster climbs out.

"Hey Skully!" I yell and rush him with my swords. He barely blocks my attack before I disappear with his gun and part of him arm. I reappear behind him. I glance at Rouge who is working Reese. She knocks him out and rips out his cybernetics. I grab Skullbuster and throw him over the side, I shoot Bone Breaker till he blows up. "I guess he's Blown Beaker now." I laugh at my own joke

Spiral was walking towards me shooting a gun. I take a step back so I don't fall "Sh-shot through the heart...AND YOU'RE TO BLAME! Awww, you give love - a bad name! Daww dawww dada dada dawww dawwww." I yell singing and rush the six armed pirate. Rouge reaches her first and pulls off one of the arms. Spiral spins hitting Rouge across the face and knocking her away. I heard the sound of bone cracking and my vision went red.

"Nope. No more jokes. My name is Wade Wilson. You killed my girl. Prepare to die." I growled and rushed forward with my swords. I barely remember anything, just Spirals body collapsing underneath me and all her arms falling off and her head. I drop my swords and walk over to Rouge.I drop down next to her.

I take off one of my gloves and place the hand on her upper arm. I watch as she comes back to life. Her eyes shoot open and dart to me. She smiles "C'mon Handsome. Lets get back to Akihiro's before we both drop dead." She shrugged off my hand.

I scoff "I wish." I climb back to my feet feeling weak, she took more out of me then I thought. Oops. I help her up and retrieve my swords before teleporting into Daken's building. I look down I'm dripping blood all over the place. Old wounds reopened and I'm bleeding. _Well thats new._

We got in the elevator and rode up to the penthouse.

Toad POV

Daken looked up as the elevator doors open. Wade and Rouge come stumbling out. I hiss seeing Wade, his costume is burned in places and torn to shreds. His mask is half gone. From what I can tell he's missing his eye, not to mention part of his arm.

"Hey Aki. Where's Caymen?" Wade asked. I smile despite his situation his first concern is his sister.

"She's in my room sleeping off heat." Daken said. I bit back a laugh seeing the pure panic on his face. I heard daken chuckle "She's already been through the worst of it. But you and Mortimer," He looked at me smiling devilishly "Are going have to make sure she doesn't go looking for it." I glare at him. How the fuck does he know my name? The handsome bastard.

"Yeah. I've seen what can happen." Wade said. I cringe disgusted as I watch his eye grow back. "I'm going to go clean up." He disappeared into the back room and returned a ten minutes later in jeans and a T-shirt.

Rouge whistled at Wade as he walked by. I realised that she got more then his powers.

"Do you have the voices to?" I asked

"Um hmm. They're obnoxious." She drawled "How do you put up with them?"

Wade shrugged with a smile.

A crash from the other room got our attention. Daken was the first in there, I was next. Camen had tried to get up and fallen knocking over the glass. Daken helped her stand up "take it easy." He sat her back on the bed. I'm trying to remember a time I've ever seen him so worried. I cant.

"W-What Happened?" Camen asked her voice shaky and I can't say I've ever seen fear in her eyes before either.

"You got hit with a drug called Heat. Went on a rampage. What did you see?" Akihiro asked.

"Red. Carnage." Her breathing hitched "Monsters." Akihiro wrapped her in a hug. Wade sitting down on the bed next to her and putting an arm around her. I've never seen her look so small, so vulnerable.

"C'mon let's get back stateside. Akihiro you coming with us?" Rouge asked

"Yeah. I am" Akihiro said.

Rouge nodded "Wheels up in an hour. Toad care to help me get the jet ready?" I nod and follow her out

Wade followed us out. My guess is he's headed back to Tyger to get paid.

An hour later Akihiro walks up the jet ramp. Camen a step behind him, shes regained her composure and the the devil may care attitude. I can see that she's shattered underneath the mask and it'll take a while for her to fix. That means I'll get to hang out with James.

"Lose the look Toynbee." Cames voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I nod and look at her before hopping up to the front and climbing into the co-pilot seat. Wade climbs aboard and seats across from Akihiro and Camen.

Akihiro looks like a wolf protecting his mate, not going to say anything. I probably shouldn't be flying with a hurt arm but oh well. The flight was silent, till loud snores started in the back. I glanced back and Wade had fallen asleep with his mouth open and snoring. Camen and Akihiro asleep as well. A protective arm thrown over Camen as she leaned into Akihiro. I smiled and took a picture on my phone. Akihiro opens his eyes and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled "We're almost there." I said quietly before turning back around. He gave a slight nod and shifted the way he was sitting and pulled a knife out of his bag and threw it at Wade. A thud and a string of profanities told me the knife made its mark. I heard a growl knowing Camen had woken up and another crash. Then a thud and my guess was that the two were fighting. I flinched as a gun went off.

"Not nice!"Wade yelled

"You woke me up." Camen snapped

"yeah well Akihiro threw a knife at me!"

"I don't care." Camen shot back then, i'm assuming from the sounds, slit Wade's neck open with said knife. There was silence till we landed and Wade groaned as he pushed himself up off on the floor.

We headed down to the medical bay. I needed my arm fixed correctly it was starting

to hurt.

Logan met us there he looked at Akihiro went to talk but was stopped by Camen growling at him.

I sat down so Beast could reset my arm. Jean drifted in she was doing test on Camen to see if the drug was still in her system. Akihiro switched back to Daken as Logan walked over

"I didn't come here for you, I came because of her. Now if you got a problem with that, please let me know." He snarked and returned to his spot next to Camen


	10. memory lane

James POV

I had been 3 or 4 days since I had been left at Xavier's school for the gifted. That day I got hit by the frisbee I made two friends. Charlie, the guy who helped me up and to the infirmary and Paul, the guy who had thrown it and proceeded to fall on the ground from laughter.

After that hit Xavier came to see me for a while. We talked about my situation and even though I didn't have to tell him anything really, he still asked me questions and made sure I was feeling okay about being here. I got signed up for classes and ended up bunking with the two boys I met and another named Benji.

It was weird being around so many people, especially after being on the streets for a month. That first night Paul kept us up until each of us had recounted how they ended up in here. He himself had ran away after a messy encounter with his step father.

"I can't even remember what he said to me. After though, I just felt angry. Like nobody had ever felt before. I remember running hard, and fast. I didn't care where to. See, I was on the track team and cross country at my old high school, so I thought I would just take a few laps to cool my mind off. Well, two states over I finally realized I wasn't anywhere even close to home. The minute I stopped I passed out. I woke up a week later in the infirmary, Xavier there to tell me what happened." He stopped for a minute debating whether or not to tell us more. We were all sitting on the floor in a circle against the beds. We sat in silence before Paul looked up again.

"Yup, my parents didn't even want to see me after that. They just let me stay here instead of going home. Not that I'd ever go back, but i'd would have been nice for at least an apology or something. But.." He stopped again. We looked at each other before he loudly clapped his hands together. Benji and I started. "Welp, that's enough about me. Charlie you're the next oldest so you go.

I looked from the curly blond joker to the African American boy to my left. He gave a smile and began. "My story isn't as dramatic but, when I was 6 I got tossed into a pool by accident. Nobody noticed, and I wasn't a good swimmer either, so I began to drown. Just as I hit the bottom at 5 feet I felt really light. Like, not because of the water, but it's like having a bubble in your chest. Then all of a sudden I was no longer under water, but floating in the sky above it." He gave a chuckle. "After sputtering for air I looked over to my sister in the window and gave her a wave. She go the whole family outside and they had to call the fire department to get me down." We all started cracking up.

"Wow Charlie, I didn't know you were such a trouble maker!" Paul gave him a slap on the back.

"Ya. My mother kept one of those child-leash-things on me for the longest time. Then for my 12 birthday they told me I would get to come stay here." He seemed okay with his background so the guys then turned on me.  
"C'mon Jamie keep the ball rollin'!" I didn't really like that nickname but Paul obviously wanted it to stick so I swallowed down my objection and shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Well, I- I kind of… I ran away too but… It's just that- well…" I couldn't continue. the words stuck like glue in my mouth and I didn't know what to say. Finally I sucked up all of my courage and pushed my story out all at once.

"I was found out in my junior year when I was singing to my best friend. I had a huge crush on him," I stopped realizing my mistake. How would they take my being gay?

Paul snorted at my startled face. "Don't worry bro, it's cool. Seriously, were a bunch of freaks in a school for freaks. How do you think it would look if we shunned you for being who you are but accepted Charlie for being a human balloon?"

"Hey!"

"The point is it really doesn't make sense to judge for who you love when you're asking for acceptance from society yourself."

My eyes widened at Paul's words. "Wow, that was the most probably okay thing you've ever said to me." Paul snorted and Charlie turned to me with a smile.

"Paul's just always wanted a gay friend is all. You know, someone to talk to."

"Hey!" Now it was his turn to look offended. "Just keep going already, this ones getting good."

I had calmed down considerably, being around them made the atmosphere light even when we were talking about our most serious life experiences.

"Ha, well, he was kind of a homophobe so I was really afraid of my feelings. I had no idea about my power I just knew I loved to sing. He liked to listen to me too. We were in the chorus room and I was practicing my part of a duet I had with a girl. It was a love song." I looked down blushing. "He kind of got this glow in his eyes and just walked up to me and k-kissed me. I thought in that moment I might've had a chance, but once I stopped singing he shoved me back and started yelling." I slowed down, my voice getting softer. "After all that he told anyone who would listen how much of a… fag… I was." I choked the word out. I remember crying harder than ever after that day and thinking that one word over and over.

"The school eventually had to get involved when the teasing turned into fist fights," I suddenly became bitter. "If you could even call it a fight. More like I was just their punching bag. Anyway my parents threw me out saying I was too much trouble. They tried to send me to Oregon to my grandpa but I took a train for the East coast. I lived on the streets once I ran out of money, then I was caught by the MRD. That's where I met Toad and Camen." At this point in the story they were all hooked onto my every word, practically inhaling my speech. I blushed a little as I continued.

"They rescued me and took me to the hospital. When I woke up I thought of ditching them, but they were trying really hard to keep me. Camen even took out a doctor and the security guards."

"Wait Camen's Deathwish right?" Paul asked suddenly

I gave a sheepish grin, "Ya, and she's really terrifying." They looked at me in awe.

"How the hell are you even here right now?" Charlie asked, amazed.

"Like I said, they rescued me. Camen and Toad dropped me off here. If it weren't for them I would definitely be dead. I mean, you saw me once they left. You shot me down with one hit from a frisbee." I replied

"Wait, wait, wait! What about this Toad guy? I heard he was _super_ creepy." Paul interrupted.

"No he's not!" I denied immediately. The guy's noticed the blush going across my face before I could hide it.

"Are you-?" Paul tried.

"NO!"

"Jamie-?" Charlie started.

"Ugggg," covered my face with my hands as they got closer to me with anticipation. "Maybe…"

"Holy Cow! You work fast!" Paul playfully punched me on the shoulder with a grin.

"So did you guys… you know?" Charlie began. I gaped like a fish while they took my expression to mean yes. I'm sure there cheering could be heard below us.

"NO! Guys! Stop it, a person can only blush so hard!" I laid flat on the floor willing myself to become one with the wooden planks.

"You are one interesting person Jamie, I'll give you that." Paul caught a breath. "But how do you handle that tongue-"

"STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP IT NOW!" I practically jumped him to close his mouth. Benji who had been quiet the entire time was grinning from ear to ear and eventually he joined Charlie in the chant to get us to fight.

"Seriously, it's not like that! We might've kissed… But that's all!" I told them when we calmed down. We took a minute to catch our breath and I took that time to realize that these guys were true friends. Charlie sat up and looked over at his night stand.

"Well hell. As much as I love watching James face turn fifty shades of red," He winked at me. "It is now 1 in the morning and Storm will electrocute my head off tomorrow if I fall asleep one more time in her class." We laughed at his joke then helped each other off of the floor.

"Wait," I looked over at Benji. "I didn't get to hear your story."

He smiled sadly and climbed into bed. I followed suit and turned to face him in my bunk. He let out a long sigh.

"You were brave sharing yours with us but I just… can't." He was watching the ceiling as he spoke, dark hair falling from his face around him. It was long, and a dyed dark blue color. "I can tell you my ability though, it can be very helpful, but sometimes I let it get the best of me." It sounded dangerous, and I became scared for Benji.

"I can access every one of my memories. Every sight, taste, touch, sound, and smell I can recall. Even emotions and thoughts. Everything becomes vivid, like I can step into a time warp."

His voice grew quieter and soon after his last sentence we could hear the sound of his light breathing. He was asleep.

"Poor Benji's been here only for a few months."Charlie began to explain. "He had a hard time adjusting. I'm just glad he was assigned to our dorm. Even though were all in the same boat, not everyone can be as accepting." His words awakened the sad emotions I had previously shoved deep down.

"Ya, poor kid. It's okay though, if anyone dares even touch him-"

Charlie interrupted, "You'll run them to the nearest black market to sell their kidneys, we know, we know. Just come out with it already."

Paul made a 'damn straight' face and settled further into his mattress. Soon he was fast asleep too.

"I really hope you like it here and stay. We're not much but-"

"I'll stay," I whispered. Charlie seemed pleased with my answer. That night I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Save her Soul

The following days were a breeze as I became familiar with the building. I still got hopelessly lost but Xavier always sent someone my way once he realized I was about to go cry in a corner from hopelessness.

Finally Sunday rolled around and there was a whisper around the school that a ship had returned last night. Nobody knew who was in it except for me. I raced through the halls trying hard not to get lost again today. After my fourth dead end I saw the familiar sign on the door to the infirmary and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Which I soon took back in after making a dramatic entrance only to see Toad being stitched up on his arm.

He was too busy trying not to look at the needle to notice me, but I spoke up, "You're back!" I gasped.

"Hey if it aint my favorite Ankle-biter." Toad said with a grin. Movement further in the room caught my attention. Camen was being Checked over by Jean. A man I didn't recognize was next to her. His attention snapped up to me and I shrank under the gaze. To my embarrassment I ran over to Toad and hid behind him.

"Akihiro." Camens voice was filled with warning. "So James how're you settling into the school?" I blink at how fast her tone could change. I looked around the room and Wade was leaning on Beast's desk rubbing his neck. Rouge was talking to Logan on the other side of the room.

"Um, it's been fun." I told her moving out from behind Toad and taking a few steps toward her. When I reached the side she patted the bed space next to her so I sat down and continued. I heard the man growl and caught the glare she sent at him.

"It looks like there is still a little bit of Heat in your system, but it should be gone soon enough." Jean said to Camen.

"Well the hallucinations are gone and I'm thankful for that." Camen said before returning her attention to me. Jean walked out of the room then.

"Are you okay?" I asked her hesitantly. She seemed stable enough but I has seen first hand how insane these missions got. I had the feeling though that I had only scratched the surface however.

"Yeah kid. I've been through worse." I saw hollowness in her eyes as she said that. I heard toad lay down on the other bed then falling asleep if the slightly croaky snores were anything. I watched as Wade pulled out a marker and went to draw on Toads face. None of us went to stop him.

"Mentality of a five year old." The man said. I jumped a little hearing him talk. His voice was low, like velvet and as smooth as silk.

"James, Akihiro. Akihiro this is the kid I was talkin' about." Camen said in a slight introduction. Akihiro just nodded hello, his eyes on Wade.

I confess I was a little worried about Wade drawing on his face but I was more curious to how he would react when he woke up.

I suddenly asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?" I saw my question had caught her off guard. I don't know why I even noticed so much but it was evident that she didn't do this to just anyone.

"You seem like a sweet kid, alright?" She paused and I waited for her to finish. "That, and I want a gay friend that's not green, rude, and destructive." Akihiro snorted at her comment. We watched the first side of the french curled mustache form on Toad's upper lip.

"Why do people keep saying that?" I wondered aloud.

"What, say they want a gay friend? Or your boyfriend being a creep?" She asked bluntly. we all had a bright laugh before the mood shifted quickly to dark.

Camen's muscles tightened and she closed her eyes, obviously in pain. I saw Akihiro go from protective to worried faster than I could blink. He put a tattooed hand on her back and said something in what I guessed was Japanese. She nodded and the muscles slightly relaxed as she opened her eyes again. I could see loss and pain in them. Unshed tears glossing her eyes over. I look up and Wade was in front of her next to Akihiro. I never heard him move so I was kind of shocked. I stood up quickly and made room for them knowing I was in the way.

Something had obviously happened. I didn't know what and I was kind of scared to ask, knowing at least three people in this room could kill me if not all of them.

I felt extremely bad for her, I could only guess at what happened. Ugg, if only I could help! What ever Jean had been talking about was my guess. I watched as the men on either side of her has the same look of helplessness on their faces. _God! What can I do?What can… WAIT!_

A song from my childhood entered my head and and a great idea filled me with confidence.

"Hey," I tried to get their attention but they ignored me, preferring to keep their eyes on Camen.

I looked around the room and saw Rouge quickly end her call and walk over to me.

"What's going on?" She had the same look of worry.

"Camen is in a lot of pain right now, but listen!"

"thats not anything new." she mumbled "I guess you got an idea though. So lets hear it."

I ran my idea by her and at first she looked skeptical. "How do we know that you can control your ability to that extent?" reassured her by telling her my gut feelings.

She finally agreed and gave a sharp whistle. All three looked at us. "Daken. Wade cover your ears." Akihiro narrowed his eyes but did it nonetheless. Camen's eyes were locked on me."The shows yours kid." Wade just went along with it.

I opened my mouth and began the slow song that would hopefully lull Camen to sleep. She watched me, but her eyes were full of confidence in me. I could see her shaking, gripping the bed sheets, and if I could help my friend I'm going to.

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_

' _Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 _You're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be_

 _and I don't want to go home right now._

 _All I can taste is this moment_

 _and all I can breath is her life._

 _Sooner or later it's over_

 _I just don't want to miss you tonight_

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

' _Cause I don't think that they understand._

 _When everything's made to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am._

 _And you can't fight the tears that ain't commin'_

 _or the moment of truth in your lies_

 _when everything feels like the movies_

 _Ya you bleed just to know you're alive!_

I saw her lay down so she wouldn't fall. Her eyes slipping closed and she was asleep. Even though I knew she was out cold I was afraid that she would wake up the moment I closed my mouth. I continued until the song was over.

We watcher her breathing in and out for a long time. I motioned for the others that it was okay, I stopped singing and she was still asleep.

Akihiro looked even more worried than he did before I started. "How do we know she'll wake up?" He sent a bone chilling glare my way and I shuddered but held my ground.

"She will" A new voice said. Akihiro spun two bone claws coming out of either hand to face him. The claws retracted as he saw it was Xavier. My eyes were riveted on Akihiro, he had claws like Logan did. "It is nice to finally meet you Akihiro. I am Charles Xavier." Akihiro nodded hello before going to get a chair and brought it back next to the bed and sat down.

Wade grabbing my arm and slinging an arm around Rouge before teleporting. I stumbled as we landed in the kitchen. I was still not used to suddenly _being_ in a different place.

Wade walked ahead of us and rubbed his face, he looked tired as well.

"Hey kid. Thanks for doing that. Camen's never been one for sleep." He said grabbing a beer from the fridge. "Especially after Weapon X. Her sleeping habits are almost none. Like me she can regenerate her body. Tired or weak cells in her body die off and are replaced with new ones faster then you can blink. Not to mentions she adapted to not sleeping for weeks on end." He sipped the beer and glanced in my direction. I shifted my eyes away and gave a timid nod. He took that as a sign to continue. "When she does get sleep its only a few hours. so hopefully whatever it is that you did will do her good." He sipped the beer again and just stared off into space, no doubt remembering her happy. He had a mile long stare that felt so different from his usual silly self. Rouge sighed and walked out of the room. I glanced back at Wade before following her out.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a while before we were interrupted by a student practically flying down the halls.

"AH!" Charlie crashed into the wall next to me. Rouge didn't flinch but I practically jumped out of my skin.

Now in a scarily flexible position on the floor Charlie looked up at us through his arms.

"Hey James. Class started thirty minutes ago and nobody's seen you since lunch." I helped him carefully until he was the right way up.

"Then what are you doing out of class?" Rouge asked looking down at him "He's been with me."

"Oh, well everyone's been trying to find him. He kind of has this bad habit of getting lost and giving up."

"Hey! these halls are so confusing!"

I heard Rouge chuckle, "did anyone think to give him a map?"

"We have mps of the school? Where?" The funny thing was Charlie seemed to be really confused. We laughed at his confused face and I felt the seriousness of the situation regarding Camen fade to the back of my mind for a while.

"In the front hall. On the table with all the other brochures for the school." Rouge said calmly."C'mon let's get you two to class. Charlie meet me in the danger room when your done with your classes." Charlie groaned and I just wondered what _the danger room_ meant. Probably not anything good. "You too James" she got me a map before dropping us off in Cyclops class. She nodded hello to him "they were with me. Sorry Scott."

We said goodbye and got along to our desks.

The song is Iris by the googoo dolls


	12. Danger room

When class was out I followed Charlie to the danger room. It was a large and dome shaped, covered in square tiles. Deadpool, Wolverine and Rogue stood waiting in the middle of the room. Deadpool was dressed in his full costume and Wolverine was not Wolverine... but Akihiro. The costumes were similar though the mask was flatter and the costume itself was sleeveless, showing a black tattoo on his left side. His hands were wrapped for fighting and he had a shit eating grin. Rouge had no emotion on her face but she was in her costume as well. I gulped _We're screwed_. I glanced at Charlie who had gone pale as soon as he saw Deadpool.

"Welcome to the danger room. At first I was going to have you two fight, but then Deadpool came up with the splendid Idea of you two vs Daken here. He's agreed not to seriously harm or kill you." Rouge's voice was stern as she looked at Akihiro. The grin shrank a little but he nodded.

"That means no claws." Rouge said. Daken glared at her "Okay." he shrugged.

"This will be a grade depending on how well you do." Rouge said then disappeared with wade up to the control room.

The floor changed to the mats that you use in gym class.

"Go!" Deadpool's cheery voice rang out.

Me and Charlie looked at eachother then at where Daken had been only to find him gone. We got back to back and spun in a circle. Daken darted in and hit my side then retreated out of reach. He did this for a few minutes watching our reactions. I clutched my side, _wow that really hurt._

He just walked to the other side of the room and yawned "I want you two to try and hit me." The asian accent filled with pride.

Charlie floated up a few feet in the air. I swear Daken looked bored.

"You gonna float there like a butterfly the entire time?" Daken called out trying to rile Charlie up.

"Bring it butterfly." Daken called. I saw Charlie's fist clench and he shot forward. Daken dodged the attack at a blindingly fast speed. He looked a little shocked to start floating in the air, he recovered quickly and kicked off the wall and flew towards Charlie, He grabbed Charlie and Charlie lost concentration. So they started falling. I watched as Daken rolled with the motion and took the impact force from hitting the ground then rolling and staring down at Charlie, the grin reappearing again. The force had knocked the air out of charlie

"One down." Daken's voice rang out and my breath hitched as he stood up, not bothering to help Charlie up as he made his way towards me.

I froze unsure what to do as I watched him get closer. When he was close enough I swung at him and I felt it connect with his stomach, then I heard his laugh.

he ducked under my next punch which was pretty amazing since he two feet taller then me and he spun and the next thing I know the floor is coming up at me. I felt a boot on my back.

"Nice try kid. Wade get down here. I want a real fight." Daken's voice came from above me. He stepped off and I scrambled over to Charlie.

Deadpool appeared in the middle of the room. Swords drawn and ready to go. Daken's Claws came out and the two lunged at eachother.

Charlie and I watched as the two fought. Kicking, punching and stabbing each other. Daken roared and ripped Deadpool's arm off. We watched in horror. Deadpool wasn't mad he was... laughing?

 _Why is he laughing? He's more messed up then I thought._

Just as quickly as the strange dance started it ended both had there head tilted. I saw the worry cross over the bottom of Daken's face and he vanished with Deadpool. I looked down at where the severed arm lay on the floor.

Wade's Pov

I teleport me and Daken down to the infirmary. Camen had Toad by the throat against a wall.

"Whoa." I said and move forward. I place my hand on her arm and I see my mistake. She flips me in her sleep. _Nightmares_. I need my other arm _Shit._

I sweep her legs out from under her and she landed on her hands. I hate to do this but I bash her head into the floor. She pushes herself back up. I look over to Daken who's got Toad out of the way. I flip her when she rushes me "Kay wake up!" I pin her to the floor "Kay you're not there anymore! You're safe!" I say desperate. I know I can't hold her long. She struggles. "C'mon Okay you're not there!" She tops struggling and groans.

"get off of me." She growls then throws me off. She's shaking as she pushes herself up off the floor. I sit on the floor leaning on my one arm. I disappear and get it before coming back.

"Hey. want to talk about it?" Daken slides in next to her as he pulls back his mask.

"Striker."Camen muttered and leaned into him. I clench my fist, I need to protect my little sister.

Toad jumped up on the bed next to me.

"She's talking about William Striker right?"

I nod "That man… I sighed and looked at him unsure of what to say.

"C'mon I'm not letting you stay down here." Akihiro said and picked her up She held on and I teleported us out to the guest house. AKA the building me, Camen and Toad take over when we're here because we're not trusted in the scool.

Akihiro sets her on the couch. Toad grabs beer from the fridge while I set up the DVR and plays Hockey. _What I cant help it I'm Canadian and so it helps._

I sit next to her. Akihiro on her other side and Toad on the floor in front of us. Camen leans into me. I can feel her shaking. We sit in silence as we watch a game from years ago.

Akihiro moves after a while and grabs a blanket from the back room. i look down at Camen, she's fallen asleep again twitching every now and then.

"I'm going to go get a bite. I'll bring something back for you all." Toad said as he got up careful not to mess up his arm.I nod careful not to wake Camen up.


	13. The blush heard around campus

Toad's POV  
I walked out of the guest house. I heard my stomach growl as I made my way back to the school and into the cafeteria. A quick glance around and I spotted James out of the crowd of students. He was walking with a few other students over to a table near the back. I slipped into the kitchen and fixed myself a sandwich before heading over to their table.  
I walked up behind James and another kid both of which looked a little roughed up. The other two across the table looked up at me. One dropped his fork the other stared. I smiled at them and placed a hand on James shoulder.  
"Hey pintsize. and company. Mind if I steal James for a moment?" The two shook their heads. The third looked up at me and I saw the scratches on his face and his mouth kinda hung open. James looked up at me with a slight smile and stood up. I led him away from the table.  
"Looks like I'll be here longer than I thought. That last mission knocked loose some bad memories for Camen. So she a little more unpredictable then usual. If you need anything. I'm staying in the guest house with the others. Okay?"  
James nods "Will you fill me in on what happened?"  
"What I can." I mess up his hair.  
"Cmon. Come meet my friends." He pulled me over to the table and I sat down next to him  
"Hi." I said  
"Hi. I'm Charlie." the kid next to James spoke up after a minute. "This is Paul and Benji." The other two nodded.  
"Toad." I responded  
An uncomfortable silence fell across the table. I looked over at James and he was trying hard not to blush… and failing miserably. I looked across the table at the other boys who were trying hard to make their staring and teasing grins less obvious, also failing. The kid, I think named Paul, flashed James a quick wink and he nearly choked on his salad. I chuckle being the ass i am as i take a bite of my sandwich, knowing what this was really about. The others see me chuckling and they lose it. We're all laughing and after a while James joins in as well. I glance up in time to see Benji fall out of his seat. Paul immediately begins to help him up and we all calm down a bit. Once we gather his senses I think Charlie became a bit bothered that no one said anything, we all just understood.  
"Soooo…" He drew out, probably trying to form the right question without being rude. His eyes refused to meet mine but I could feel him watching my every movement.  
"Go ahead and ask." I said as I finish off my sandwich  
A glow formed on the poor kids cheeks. He was definitely not a trouble maker.  
"Are you and James like, a thing" Paul suddenly burst out across the table. i watched James for a reaction. There are no words to describe the scene next to me. I thought nothing could be more red than a tomato until the very moment James heard his friends question. He didn't look over at me but glared, mortified, and the sniggering kid across from him. Paul seemed pretty well pleased with himself, getting the question of the week out and in the open. Benji seemed pretty incredulous at him and the other, Charlie, was repeatedly face palming himself.  
I sniggered seeing his face like that, I couldn't really breath from laughing so hard. It's been a few months since I laughed like this. I thought back to the time before I left. Did we really make any official moves? No, but I think it was just one of those unspoken things again that needed to be faced.  
"What do ya say love? How about it?" I turned in my seat to fully face him. He gave a squeak and slapped both hands over his face and eyes. I tried not to focus on the table but they were blatantly gaping at us. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. I was going to catch this kid no matter what.  
Looking around I decided it was probably too much of a decision to make around so many people. Grabbing his wrist I pulled him on his feet and ran, top speed, out of the cafeteria and to the garden.  
"Wait-"He tried to stop me.  
"Nope" I cut him off leaving his friends behind was probably what had him worried, but even if they were cool to make a joke with I knew we needed to be alone for this. Finally we reached a quiet spot were we wouldn't be spotted so we could talk. I let go of James wrist and turned to face him.  
"He was breathless from running, his hair that was usually in his face was swept back out of his eyes. His jacket was falling off of one shoulder and his shirt was all askew. We both paused as we stared at each other.  
"Finally I turned and crouched away from him, hand over my face to hide its tinted green color.

"bloody hell this kid is too adorable. How do you even make messy adorable?!"While I was trying to pull myself together James walked around my body to face me and he crouched down too, but his knees were together and he wrapped an arms round them to steady himself.

I didn't notice until he tried to talk.  
"Um-"  
"AH!"  
"Woah, what? Sorry"  
"So are we?"


	14. Woman vs cruel world

**Sorry its a short chapter**

Camen's POV

I got up. I looked around. Wade had fallen asleep, Akihiro was in the other room sleeping as well. I smelled the air, toad had been gone for a while. I untangled myself from Wade and head into the school. The gym to be exact.

I lug a punching bag over to the hook and started hitting it.

 _What ever the reason you're doing this focus on that' A women scientist said as she strapped me down to the table_

I snarl and drive my fist into the bag as I remember the pain, as I remember losing Wade, losing myself.

The bag breaks in half spilling sand everywhere. I take it down and go get another one. And start wailing on it as well.

 _Its 1963. I'm in Soviet Russia. fighting to survive, fighting because I can. A sniper shoots out my shoulder and I look around. The Winter Soldier. I snarl and leap at him and we fight._

The second bag breaks.

"You know we have reinforced punching bags," Logan said "Care to go a few rounds?"

I smile and follow him up into the ring. Logan loses his jacket and motions for me to bring it.

I lunge at him, hitting him is like hitting a brick wall. I don't care. I hear Logan grunt as I hit and kick him. Logan is one of the few who knows my past. I'm in his debt. My vision is red and it's starting to fade as I hear him drop to the ground. I look down and he's covered in scratches and bruises and and gashes. But he's healing. I take a few steps back as he gets back on his feet. I kick him in the chin it's a cheapshot. His head snaps back

Logan grunts as he recovers, and takes a swing at me. I duck under it and hit him in the gut. He drives me back with small jabs, before the game gets reversed and I high kick him in the head. I felt my foot break as it connected. He swept my other leg out from under me and i went down. I laid there staring up at the ceiling. His face obstructed my view with a smirk.

"how's your foot?" He asked and helped me up

"give me five, I'll let you know." I snarked.

he chuckled and we walked over to a bench and sat down "want to talk about it?"

I rubbed my face and looked ahead me "While we were in Madripoor. I got hit with heat. My vision went red and then I was back in Strikers lab. The guys we were fighting became the scientists and guards. I couldn't. I wasn't going to let them." My breath hitched and I got tunnel vision.

"easy kid. Stay with me." Logan's voice pulled me back from the brink. I flinched as he placed a hand on my back. "I know how you feel. I've been in your place. You need to calm down."

I nod. I can feel tears running down my face. I haven't felt this bad since after 'Nam or when I found myself after years of being brainwashed.I feel small, vulnerable, I hate it. I look up at Logan wiping tears out of my eyes. I thank myself for not wearing mascara the past couple of days.


	15. his old world is a new world And a bold

Wade POV.

I mumbled in my sleep and moved. I blink awake noticing Camen is gone.

"DAKEN!" I yell as i got up, i hear the other man grumble and stumble on the other room before coming out shirtless.

"Is that necessary?" I ask stopping my looking around to look at him.

 **[Damn, Hes ripped.]**

 _[Agreed.]_

 _Will you to stop it, He's Camen's._

Daken sighs "Wheres Kay?"

"I don't know." I say

 _[GYM!]_

"The voices say she's in the gym." I look at him as he throws a button up shirt on but doesn't bother to button it.

"Then C'mon." Daken led the way out, he reminded me of a cat on the prowl. I bounced behind him. School was out so students were milling around. A few of the female students stopped to admire Daken. He ignored them. I smile as Jubilee wolf whistles, i laugh and high five her. Jubilee join us on our journey, plus she knows the school and leads us to the gym.

Jubilee bounced behind me as we rushed into the gym. Camen was being comforted by Logan, I looked around seeing the demolished punching bags. I quickly put together what happened. She always had it hard. We came from an abusive father, a hard time to live, fought wars before being experimented on, mind whipped and tortured. I looked at Jubilee and jerked a thumb at the door. She ran out more then likely to spread gossip of seeing Camen crying. Id deal with that later.

It hurt me to see her broken, I didn't see Deathwish, I saw my little sister. The one I protected from an abusive drunk father, the one who would cry herself to sleep every night, the one who would hide from our father till i got home from school.

I sat down hugging her. She tried to push me away. "its not fun being unmade. Wade I just want it all to stop. The Flashbacks…" She mumbled shaking.

"Shh… its okay, youre okay. Remember that song you found that you liked?" I murmured to her, i saw Logan silently get up and leave. She nodded into my shoulder.

"Feeling Good by Michael Buble right?" Daken asked

She nods again.

" _Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Reeds driftin' on by  
You know how I feel_

 _It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling good" _Akihiro started singing his voice smooth and see why shed like the song so much.  
" _Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom on the tree  
You know how I feel_

 _It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good" _ Camen mumbled sang along with him. I rubbed circles in her back. Her shaking was calming down. I dulley noticed as Akihiro left.


	16. Don't leave me

James POV

We sat in front of the fountain, the little sound it made ringing in my ears as I tried to find the answer to his question. I knew with each passing second the tension was lifted a couple of notched and I could see Toads smile fading.  
What am I even doing!? I've got nothing to lose now, what does it even matter?! He's funny and sweet and honestly he makes me happy so why not?  
"Umm.. ", I begin but when he looked up at me the words got stuck in my throat. I legitimately started to cough, hard.  
"Woa, mate take it easy!" Toad came around me and patted my back softly as I tried to remember how breathing worked. "I get it right? Now's not the best time for you and I understand-"  
"No!", I blurted with a ferocity that surprised both of us. I recovered as fast as I could and let the rest of my decision become clear, "I like you, like, a lot! And I don't want you to go. I know that I'm seriously weird and nervous and shy but if the one amazing thing about me is you than that's fine with me." I didn't realize I was clutching his arm until he moved to grab my hand.  
"I'm not going any where and where soon. Not with my arm messed up and Kay having more screw loose then her brother." He said calmly.

I thought about that and let it sink in, then went for a dive, "is that the only reason you would stay?" I knew I was teasing him but I let my face drop and hid my smile.

"No. I'm here for you and when i do leave, I'll always come back for you."He replied solemnly.

That took me by surprise and I stared up at him with hopeful eyes. He blushed under my gaze then hid his face in my shoulder.

We were propped up by the fountain's edge, still on the ground. After a while he maneuvered me to sit in front of him so that I was leaning back on his chest. Anyone walking by would see nothing but red from how we were both projecting blushes from our bodies. The good thing was that even through the embarrassment of being held it was still comfortable and warm.

We must have sat there for hours, sometimes talking, sometimes just sitting in each other's arms. We took a walk around the garden hand in hand which was my favorite part. Something about him just made me want to stay in this garden forever.

Somehow thought we made it close enough to the building again because we weren't paying attention on where we were wandering.

Charlie spotted us first. He called out and waved. I looked over at Toad, expecting him to drop my hand now that we were around another person but he looked back at me with a grin and gave my hand a firm squeeze.

"Guys what the hell?!" Charlie laughed, " we've been looking for you everywhere, James you missed two classes." I suddenly didn't feel so great.

"Oh crap", I whispered slapping my hand that wasn't in toads to my forehead

"Its fine pipsqueak. Chuck will excuse it." Toad said with a calm demeanor "'sides the school day is over now."

I looked between him and a beaming Charlie. "Umm so what time _is_ it?" I asked unsure of what to say.

Charlie was about to answer when someone called from a window three stories above us, TIME FOR YOU TO GET A WATCH!" We looked up to see Paul and Benji waving crazily at us with a kid about thirteen laughing at them behind the window. I feel Toad shaking with a silent laugh. I blink surprised when he picks me up and jumps up and through the window Paul and Benji are at before setting me down. I'm at a complete loss of words as to what to say to that and it looks Charlie is the same.

"I should probably go find the gang and make sure they haven't destroyed anything." he mumbled like it was an after thought but then smiled down at me."I'll walk you to your dorm first though."

I nod and smile then walk to the edge of the window and wave at Charlie who is still looking dazed on the ground. I turned back to the group and take my bag from Benji who was nice enough to keep it for me when we left dinner. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote _'meet us at the dorms'_ on the front before folding it into a plane and shooting it outside. Charlie helped it float down into his hands and gave a thumbs-up when he read it.

"Okay", I turned and took Toads hand. "Let's go."

We had to walk to the other side of the building to get to our room and the whole way Paul and Toad were telling each other the dumbest knock knock jokes. I swear Benji was going to strangle someone out of pure annoyance. I just laughed at all of them (even Benji).

Charlie got the the room before us.

"So, how did it go?" He asked, keeping his eyes on Benji as the boy walked over to the nearest wall and began to bang his head into it. "... Who broke Benji?!" Charlie turned back to us.

He scoffed when he saw Paul pointing to Toad and Toad pointing right back.

It was Paul's turn to scoff, " How dare you accuse _**me**_ ", he he's turned to himself theatrically, "of hurting my darling Benji!" Paul walked over and tried to hug the boy but Benji kicked him in the shin and crawled into bed grumbling.

"looks like he just broke you." Toad said watching Paul and Benji with a chuckle. He ruffled my hair "Night kid." I didn't realize I was still holding his hand until he turned around and jerked me with him. I let go with a blush and he just laughed as I mumbled apologies. He stepped back toward me, pecked my nose, and with that he backed out of the room and bounded down the hall. I glanced out to see him stop to talk to a fuzzy blue guy then they disappeared.

I turned back to the room with a dazed smile on my face.


End file.
